


Warmth, Connection, and Love

by blossom765



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom765/pseuds/blossom765
Summary: Been a few weeks since Kirill nearly fell into the hands of Nikai. Life seems to have gone back to normal and yet life seems so different for some of our friends. Things have been learned and things have happened. Friends were almost lost. Now, more than ever, this group of comrades will have to enjoy the time they have together because there will be even more happenings for this group of comrades. Whether they are good or bad, they'll take something away from these experiences.





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I don't really have a complete plan for how this will go, but I do have an idea. Feel free to leave suggestions. Enjoy~.

After a few weeks since the Nikai incident, the Seven O workplace seemed to have gone back to it's usual life. Travis was still flirting with Sophie. Deana and Kay were arguing again. Max and Yuri were discussing what they should have for dinner. And Doug and Kirill were ready for another case.

Travis called said detectives into his office to give them their new assignment: An anthem deal at the Lasvillista Hotel.  
The two detectives were examining the file they had received. After they had finished their look over, they exchanged a look that told the other's partner they were ready for action.

Doug: "Alright Kirill, let's get going."

Kirill: "I got it, partner."

As they got into the patrol car and started driving Kirill suddenly realized that Doug had called him "Kirill" again instead of "constable Vrubel". He had only started calling him that when he went to save Kirill from Cooper and he still continued to address him by name. It was great that Doug was calling his partner by his first name since Kirill had been painfully wishing for it since their partnership began, but it was strange to finally hear it. What made Doug suddenly decide to address Kirill by his first name?

_Maybe I should ask him about it. And he's usually blunt so I don't have to worry about him trying to sugar-coat anything_

Kirill: "Hey, Doug. Can I ask you something?"

Doug: "Sure, anything." Doug said smiling.

Kirill: "I was just wondering why you started calling me Kirill all of a sudden? I mean, you usually just call me 'Constable Vrubel'."

Doug: "Oh, uh. How about right now we focus on the case? Then we'll talk about that. Okay?"

Doug said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Kirill: "...Okay."

Kirill was obviously confused about Doug's evasion of the question. Usually, he doesn't try to dodge the truth no matter how blunt it may be. But, this time he seemed nervous.

_Weird. He looked kind of embarrassed. Calling me "Kirill" isn't the only thing different about him._

Before Kirill knew it, they had already pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car.  
They made their way up the hotel stairs until they got the their destination.  
With their guns in hand, the two detectives were stood outside the hotel room where the anthem deal is taking place. 

_Alright Kirill, time to be badass._

Kirill: "Okay Doug let's go".

Doug: "Right".

Kirill and Doug broke into the room and caught the suspects red handed with a brief case fully opened to reveal the anthem.

Kirill: "Feeze this is Seven O".

Doug: "Put your hands on your head and get down on the floor. Also, tell me what you think has been the greatest moment in your life up till now. Spare no detail"

_Huh. I thought I was the one who did the cop banter. Haha, maybe I'm a good influence._

Doug and Kirill arrested the perps with little problem and returned to the Seven O office after an arrest well done.

Back at the Seven O office, Kirill is busy thinking to himself.

_Huh. Kinda feels like nothing's changed._

Even after that incident with Cooper, Kirill couldn't say that much has changed. He knows more about himself, why his brother left, and where he came from. But other than those discoveries, it doesn't seem like much has changed in his day-to-day life.

Doug notices that Kirill seemed to be lost in thought and was curious to find out what was going through his head .

Doug: "Hey, watcha thinking about?"

Kirill: "I was just wondering about how not much has changed in our lives after that incident with Cooper. We're still going to work like always."

Doug: "Hmm think it depends on perspective.

Kirill: "Perspective?"

Doug: "I mean, things may not have changed much for you, but quite a lot has changed for me."

Kirill: "You mean like you calling me 'Kirill'?" Kirill said coyly hoping to get an answer for that question that Doug dodged.

Doug: "Well, sort of." Doug replied abashedly.

Kirill: "So, you said we'd talk about that. Can we talk about it now?"

Doug: "Hmm. Well. Yeah, seems like a good time."

Kirill: "Okay, I'm all ears."

Doug: "Well, after that incident with Cooper, when I almost lost you, I learned a little something about taking things for granted and waiting too long."

Kirill: "What do you mean?"

Doug: "I already lost my first partner and I didn't get to tell her how much she meant to me. It was the first time in my life I'd ever felt so helpless and I think maybe I took the wrong lesson from that. I thought it might have been best to keep my distance from people. I didn't want to get attached to someone else just to get hurt if I lost them. But, then you showed up in my life and... well, I started to really care for you. You somehow wormed your way into my heart. So, when I found out that I might never see you again, I decided that I wasn't going to fail in protecting someone I love again."

Kirill was worried by that last statement. He didn't want Doug to think that what happened to Pat was in any way his fault.

Kirill: "Doug. I want you to know that what happened to Pat wasn't your fault." Kirill said in a calming tone of voice.

Doug looked up at him in confusion.

Kirill: "I know I wasn't there that day." There was a short pause before he continued.

Kirill: "But I know what it's like to lose someone and wishing things had gone differently. I felt that way when my grandfather passed away. I know how it hurts. How the pain can never really go away. And I know what it's like the blame yourself for not doing more. I've been there. I don't want you to have to keep going through that."

Doug gave him a strange look.  
Kirill got up from his chair and walked over to Doug. He held Doug's hand in his own as he talked.

Kirill: "Trust me. I may not know Pat but I know that you two cared for each other. And I know that if Pat was still here today, she'd want you to be happy and to not be tied down to the past."

Doug looked at Kirill in astonishment. He had never been keen to talk about his problems or feelings with anyone but he feels a strange contentment when he was talking about them right now with Kirill.

Doug: "Hehehehehe."

Kirill: "What's so funny?"

Doug: "Just kinda different. Talking about my feelings hasn't exactly been the most common thing."

Kirill: "Well, that's why you have me. You can make it as common as you want. I'll be here to listen." Kirill said smiling a bright smile.

Doug: "Then I want to tell you something else. Can I?"

Kirill: "Of course."

Doug: "When I said that I learned something about taking things for granted and waiting too long, I meant it. After we got you back, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't repeat those mistakes with you."

Kirill: "Huh?"

Doug: "I don't want to keep people at a distance anymore. And I, especially, don't want to do that with you. I want to get closer to you. I want us have the connection that I was too scared to make."

Kirill: "You want to get closer? To me?" Kirill said with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Doug: "That's right. It's funny, how life gives you such experiences you could call terrible and yet you leave them learning something."

Kirill: "Heh. Yeah, I guess it is."  
Kirill was slightly impressed with Doug. He thought that nightmare with Cooper would be something that most would want to forget. It seems he underestimated Doug. And he was also pretty happy with Doug. He didn't think Doug would ever get to the point of wanting to get closer to his partner, but here he is calling him by name and letting his walls down to get closer to Kirill.

Kirill thought that he should do the same.

_Okay! I've decided. I'm going to use that experience to learn from and get closer to everyone else._

Deana and Kay walk in and Kirill realized he was still holding Doug's hand.

Deana: "Woah, what's going on over here?" Deana said playfully.

Kirill: "N-nothing! Nothing at all." Kirill said awkwardly as he ripped his hand from Doug's and sat back down in his chair.

Doug: "You two ever hear of Knocking? And we were just doing a.... bonding exercise."

Deana: "Yeah, sure you were. You should have told us if you were together."

Kirill: "So you could prank us? And we're not together!"

Deana: "Yeah, I mean I just love other people's drama." Deana said cheerfully ignoring Kirill's last sentence.

Kay: "Come on, Deana. Leave them be. Anyway guys, how'd the investigation go."

Kirill: "Pretty good, Max and Yuri are handling the interrogation." Kirill said, thankful that the subject of conversation had changed.

Deana: "Good for you. Anyway, Kay and I wanted to invite you guys to Derick's place for a little get together. Max, Yuri, and Apple are coming too."

Kirill: "What about Travis and Sophie."

Deana: "Nah, they said they were gonna have a fun little couple's outing"

Doug: "Heh, you mean Sophie's gonna have a fun time clearing Travis' wallet."

Kirill: "If you ask me, he deserves it sometimes."

Kay: "No kidding. Anyway, you guys wanna come?"

Doug: "Sure, why not?"

Kirill: "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Deana: "Great."

Kay: "Yeah, see you later."

They say as they walk out. When he heard that mention of Derick, Kirill suddenly remembered the romance situation between Derick and Valery and got worried.

_Oh crap._

Kirill: "Hey Doug, did Derick say anything about his feeling towards Valery? Since, now he knows he actually a guy."

Doug: "Hmm. Nope. He didn't say anything."

Kirill was worried about Derick and his brother. It was obvious Derick had a crush on Valery when he thought he was a girl. And Valery looked like he had an inkling of a crush on Derick. Of course he can't be sure that Derick's okay and that Valery likes him. He'll have to ask them later.

Doug: "I'm guessing you're going to ask your brother and Derick about their romance situation."

Kirill: "Wah! How'd you know?!"

Doug: "Hehehe. You know, you're pretty easy to read. It's actually really funny." Doug said as he kept laughing.

Kirill was pretty annoyed with Doug laughing at him and decided that Doug might as well help him since he already knew what Kirill wanted to do.

Kirill: "Okay, fine. Since I'm so amusing to read then why don't you help me read my brother and your old partner."

Doug: "Fine, I'll help."

Kirill: "Really?"

Kirill was confused. Doug did say he wanted to get closer to him but Kirill didn't think Doug would wanna get tangled up in romantic drama.

Doug: "Sure. After all, you're my partner. I'll be there to help you whenever you need it."

Kirill blushes.  
_Heh, I guess this is part of his not taking people for granted._

Kirill: "Doug, I'm really proud of you."

Doug: "You are?"

Kirill: "Yeah. I mean, most people would want to forget about something like Cooper, but you took it as an opportunity to learn from. That takes strength."

Doug: "Yeah, I guess it does."

Doug and Kirill looked at each other, quietly. Doug decided to break the silence.

Doug: "You know, I'm not just saying that I want to get closer to you as a work colleague."

Kirill: "What?"

Doug got up out of his chair and walked over to Kirill. Doug bends down to look Kirill in the eye. Kirill was frozen in his chair.

_He's so close, but I feel kind of giddy about that._

Doug: "Do you want to know how I want to get closer to you, Kirill?"

Doug moves his face closer to Kirill's. Kirill starts to move closer to Doug. Their faces are inches apart. Kirill closes his eyes. Doug rubs his hand on Kirill's cheek as Kirill melts into the touch.

Apple: "Excuse me! Constable Vrubel."

Doug and Kirill pull back when they hear that. It was Apple still outside the room much to Kirill and Doug's relief.

Apple: "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Doug: "Something wrong, Doctor?"  
Doug said with a hint of annoyance.

Apple: "No, I just needed to borrow Constable Vrubel for a minute."

Doug: "This couldn't have waited?"

Apple: "Uh well, we've actually been waiting a while."

Doug: "What are you talking about."

Apple looked at Kirill with a worried look.

Apple: "Well, remember when Cooper shot something into you. We got the tests back and we're having trouble identifying what Cooper put into you. The computer can't make heads or tails of it. We're not really sure if it's anything to worry about, but we're also not sure if it's anything we shouldn't worry about."


	2. Jealousy and Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2. Have fun.

"We're not really sure if it's anything to worry about, but we're also not sure if it's anything we shouldn't worry about."

 

That sentence kept repeating in Doug's and Kirill's minds. They had just started to get closer and they were so happy in those moments, but now they are presented with this distressing news. There was a tense silence between Doug, Apple, and Kirill until finally, Doug broke the silence with "Are you sure you can't identify it? Do you need more data or something?!"

"Well, you have to understand that with Cooper's background, coming from a different and more advanced civilization and all, it's likely that he got the unknown substance from Nikai." Apple replied with a worried sound in his voice.

Apple turned to Kirill, "Since, he bothered to use it on you, it's also likely it'll have some sort of effect on you. Possibly harmful." He said sounding concerned.

Kirill was worried about this upsetting news. It was bad enough that Cooper tried to kill their friend, Yuri, but now he still has to remain a danger to the team. Kirill has been through more than his fair share of loss and he doesn't want to bring that feeling to his team if anything happened to him.

  
Apple noticed how stressed Kirill looked.  
"But don't worry, it'll be okay!". Sounding optimistic and bringing Kirill out of his depressing thoughts.

  
Apple got down on one knee to look up at Kirill as he was still stiff in his seat. Apple looked at him sympathetically.  
"I promise I'll help you get through this. After all, I have training in drug identification so you have nothing to worry about. You trust me, don't you?"

Kirill looked at him surprised since he didn't expect Apple to be a voice of comfort.        He was grateful that Apple was trying to help him through this.

"Yeah. I trust you. And thank you, doctor."

"Eheh. Well, you know, I have to look out for my fellow co-workers." Apple said with a dopey smile and blush plastered on his face.

Doug noticed the scene between Apple and Kirill and felt a feeling of resentment growing in him. He interrupted the sight in front of him. "Well! Thank you for your help, Apple. Anything else you need to tell us?"

Apple looked up at Doug and replied in confusion,  
"Uh, well, not really."

"Great! Now, why don't you go back to that drug identification?" Doug said as he lightly pushed Apple out of the room.

"Uh, Doug?" Kirill said, perplexed as to why Doug was forcing Apple out of the room.

"If you find anything important, be sure to tell us. Thank you." Doug said quickly as he rushed Apple out of the room.

Apple finally left much to Doug's relief.  
_Thank goodness._

"What was that?" Kirill said, getting Doug's attention.

"What was what?" Doug responded, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, okay. Don't play innocent with me, Billingham."

"I'm not playing innocent. I just think he should be focusing on his job and figuring out a way to help you, that's all."

"Okay. But did you have to push him out? He was just trying to help."

"Well, he can help by doing his job instead of going all gooey eyed with his co-workers." Doug said in an annoyed tone.

Kirill heard that last part and thought for a second.

 _Wait, he sounds unhappy. He wanted Apple to get out. He doesn't want Apple to be all "gooey eyed with his co-workers." Hey, wait a second. Doesn't this usually happen in romance_ _movies where the character was jealous of someone getting close to his love interest._

"Doug, are you jealous?"

Doug heard that and yelled, "Jealous?! Of what?!"

"Jealous that Apple and I were having a moment."

"I wasn't jealous of Apple and you shouldn't be making such assumptions."

"Well then, if you don't like me making such assumptions then just tell me the truth."

"I did tell the truth. I want him to help you."

"Fine. What's the rest of the truth?"

Doug was a bit annoyed and wasn't sure how to get out of this conversation.

"Hey! Hurry up, you idiots! Some of us are actually looking forward to this! You can have a lover's quarrel some other time!" Deana yelled in the hallway as she heard Doug and Kirill's conversation in the office.

"We're coming." Doug said, grateful that he didn't have to continue this conversation.

"Let's go, Kirill."  
"Alright. But you really were jealous, weren't you." Kirill said, teasing Doug.  
"I wasn't- okay, maybe just a little. I mean I thought that partners were supposed be each other's emotional support."

Kirill was a little taken aback by that.  
"Doug."  
"I said I wanted to get closer to you and that includes being your emotional support."

Kirill's face flushed bright red. He was utterly speechless.

"And besides. Weren't you the one always drunkenly complaining to Derick how much you wanted the two of us to be the close partners of you're dreams."

"Wah!!! How the hell did you know?!"

"I walked into Derick's bar once while you were on one of your drunk rants. You didn't even notice I was there. Then you passed and I had take you home."

"Why didn't you mention that until now?!"

"Call it 'me not wanting to embarrass you'."

"Hey, I can embarrass myself without you're help."

"I know." Doug smiled fondly.

"Anyway, we better get going." Doug said, remembering what Deana said.

* * *

  
While they were driving, Kirill thought to himself.  
_So, Doug really was jealous. Kinda_ _embarrassing when I think about it, but, for some reason, it kinda makes me happy._

"Hey, Kirill. I really was serious when I said I wanted to be your emotional support."

"I know. You tend to be serious, most of the time."

"Hehehe. I guess I do."

They share a pleasant laugh together.

"Thank you, Doug. For everything."

Doug reddened. "Eheh. It's no problem."

They reached a red light and stopped. When Doug turned to check on Kirill, he was unable to look away. Kirill was just looking at the sky, but with the noon sun shining on him, he looked like a beauty bathing in the sunlight.

_Wow, no wonder people mistake you for a pretty girl._

Doug quickly became lost at the sight in front of him until a loud honk from the car behind them snapped him out of his thoughts and caused him to notice the light had cchanged.He yelledan apology to the other car and started driving again.

Through the drive, Kirill was still busy thinking about what Apple told them. He wasn't sure if he should tell Valery. He didn't want to put his brother through that kinda stress. He wasn't even sure if whatever Cooper shot into him was deadly. But, he was sure that the drug would likely have some kind of effect on him. And if the people of Nikai came to Earth and found him, would they use that drug in his body to do something to him. All these thoughts kept swirling around his head.

"Are you worried?" Doug said, getting Kirill out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"About Cooper's drug."

"Well, maybe a little."

"Then talk to me."

Kirill looked at Doug.

"I said I would be there for you and I intend to keep that promise. So, tell me whatever's on your mind. Whatever you want."

Kirill took a few seconds to say something.

"Well, it's just that I don't want to hurt anyone. I mean, you all risked your lives to save me once. And after all that, if something were to happen to me, I don't want you guys to have to grieve over me." Kirill was worried. Worried that he'd hurt his new family. When he figured that people like Cooper probably wouldn't be able to get him and his team since he could easily hide who he was, but now Cooper had presented a new threat even when he was gone.

Doug parked the car and Kirill was confused as to why the car stopped when they weren't at Derick's place yet. He looked over at Doug and Doug suddenly wrapped his arms around Kirill in a tight but soft hug.

"Don't be worried. We're going to find a way to fix this. I promise."

"...Can we fix this?" Kirill wasn't sure. Though he liked to stay optimistic most of the time, this was a time when even Kirill felt a little hopeless.

Doug unwrapped his arms and looked Kirill in the eye.

"Now come on, we've been through worse in this line of work. If we gave up now, we wouldn't deserve the title 'detectives'. Don't worry, it's going to be okay. I'll be there with you the whole way."

  
"...Thank you. Thank you so much, Doug." Kirill said, tearing up. Doug wiped his thumb under Kirill's eye wiping a tear away.

"Now we're going to go to Derick's, tell everyone about the problem, and everyone is going to help us with this."

"Right."

"Great, now let's go have a good time. Even if Derick's food is terrible."

Derick sneezes. "Somebody must be talking about me."

 

 

 


	3. Warmth

Doug and Kirill pulled up to Derick's restaurant.  
When they opened the door, they were greeted with a noise and laughter.

"It's about time you dumbasses got hear! We decided to start the party without you!" Deana said, drunk from all the alcohol she's guzzled.  
"We didn't really start without you, she just wanted to start drinking." Derick said.

Everyone from the Seven O office was here including Sophie and Apple. Kirill was excited to get this party started.  
"Well, we're here now, so let's party." And at that, everybody started their drinking and chatter and Derick, Valery, and Gus happily brought out more drinks and food. Kirill looked around at everyone ready to join in the fun and caught a glimpse of Apple and was reminded about the news Apple gave him back at the office. He suddenly felt a little unwell. He was doing well during the car ride thanks to Doug's help and reassurance, but now he realized that he had to tell everyone the bad news. All this would do is worry everyone and ruin the fun time they had planned. Kirill felt so sick to his stomach now realizing that he was going to be the cause of everyone's worry and anxiety.

"Kirill?" Doug said, snapping Kirill out of his thoughts. Kirill looked over at Doug. And Doug placed his hands on Kirill's shoulders. Without saying a word, Doug gave Kirill the back up he needed for those words to come out of his mouth.

Kirill took a deep breath. With Doug's gently squeezing his shoulders, Kirill began talking.  
"Everyone, I, uh, have some bad news I have to share with you. When Cooper had me captured, he..., sort of,... took the time to.... shoot some sort of drug into me and they can't identify it or be sure if it's lethal or not." The room turned quiet. Kirill looked over to check on his brother and saw a shocked expression on his face. Deana looked worried, even with her drunken state. The silence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Will you depressing losers just calm down!".

Everyone looked up at Gus, whose nervous expression did not match what he was saying.  
"Come on, I thought you guys wanted to party and relax. Besides, you guys are detectives. Don't tell me your gonna let some bad news ruin your spirits." Gus said, though he was just as worried as everyone else, his little speech unexpectedly lifted everyone's spirits.

"Kid's right. I'm mean, we've been through worse."  
"Max is right. We can't let something like this bring us down." Yuri said, agreeing with Max.  
"Yeah, you're right. We're detectives after all."  
"Yeah, and we can't be such pansies." Kay and Deana joined in.

Valery wanted to say something consoling, but he was still so worried about Kirill that he couldn't be optimistic. Derick noticed the uneasy look on Valery's face and placed his hand on his shoulder. Valery looks up to see a warm smile on Derick's face. Valery understood what Derick was trying to do and he was thankful for it. Valery breathed in and said, "Their right." He walked over  
to Kirill and held his hand. "And we're going to be by your side through all this." Kirill was a little dumbstruck, but then he smiled and tears started forming around his eyes. He wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, guys."  
Apple stood up and walked over to Kirill.  
"There's no reason to worry. Like I said, I'll be doing my utmost to help you."  
"Thanks, Doctor."  
"Uh, yeah. Don't mention it." Apple said with bright pink on his cheeks.

Doug gave Kirill's shoulders a squeeze and Kirill looked up at him. "Well, you heard them. We'll be with you all the way."  
Kirill smiled at that. "Yeah. Thank you." Kirill turned to his friends. "And thanks, guys."  
"Well, now that the sapfest is over, let's finally get this party started." Deana said and everyone cheered in agreement.

* * *

 

Party was going smoothly. Everyone was chatting and eating and drinking. It was a good time. Gus ran back into the kitchen to make everyone's orders. He was proud of the kid for working so hard. And he figured it was a good time to walk up to him and thank him. Kirill went into the kitchen to find Gus already cooking.

"Hey, Gus."  
"Hey, what's up, loser." Gus said, turning off the stove to talk to Kirill.  
"Are you seriously going to keep calling me that for the rest of eternity?"  
"Pretty much."  
Though a little annoyed, Kirill still wanted to tell Gus he was he stepped in.  
"Well, whatever. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for what you did back there."  
"There's no need to be so formal. After all, you gave me a lecture, so I figured I'd return the favor."  
Kirill laughed at that. "Well, then. I'm glad you did."  
"So, you want to talk about it?"  
"About what?"  
"About the drug. You looked pretty worried when you told everyone."  
"Oh. Well, there's not much to talk about. There's an unidentified drug in me and we're not sure if something is going to happen to me."  
"Keep going. I'm sure there's more you want to get off your chest."  
"And, I figured maybe this whole thing with Cooper was over."  
"And?"  
"And, well, I don't want everyone to worry."  
"And?" Gus kept pressing Kirill and he wasn't sure what else to say.  
"And, and... I don't know!" Kirill was trying to get more words to come out of his mouth.  
"And?" Gus said with a concerned look on his face.  
"And, I just thought that maybe I had a family again! But, I just keep causing trouble! First Yuri almost dies then they have to put their lives at risk trying to save me! And, now, because of me, they're going to have to go through the same painful feeling I went through when my grandfather died! And I don't want to keep making everyone cry and hurt! Sometimes I think it might have been better to leave Seven O instead of causing all this!" Finally everything came out of Kirill's mouth with him sobbing.

Gus walked up to Kirill and hugged him while the detective cried. Gus placed his hands on Kirill's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You know, a really lame but smart guy taught me something once. You don't get to decide if people would be better off without you or not. Think about what your loved ones would think if they found out you thought these things. Who cares if your life is super easy? They've got you. Even if things get hard. Knowing that they'll be by their friend's side, that is something worth living for. So, you have reason to smile and celebrate what you have with the people around you. And, you owe it to them to give them more credit and believe that they'll be strong enough to stand by you."

"The kid's right." Doug said, startling Gus and Kirill. He walked into the kitchen after he finished eavesdropping from the hall.

"I got worried and came to find you. You can stop thinking that it would be best if left because you're not getting rid of me or anyone else that easy. We'll be by your side, whether you like it or not." Doug said, smiling warmly towards Kirill.

Kirill looked at Gus and Doug and almost started crying again, but wiped his eyes and grabbed both of them to hug them in a tight embrace.  
"You know, you guys are the best."  
"Of course we are, but now if you'll excuse me, I better get back to work before people start complaining."  
"Okay, kid. We'll leave to your cooking." Doug said, taking Kirill by his hand and walking him out.

Before Kirill and Doug got back to the party, Kirill grabbed Doug's arm.  
"Hey, Doug. Um, what if- what if something did happen to me?"  
Doug turned to Kirill.  
"If something happened to you, I would still be there. Even if I do cry or hurt, I'd still be there with you, no matter what. But, what would hurt me more is if you left me because you didn't want to hurt me."  
"Oh, Doug."  
"Even if our lives after in danger, we'll face it together. No matter what."  
Doug smiled and Kirill started crying again.  
"You know you really cry a lot."  
"You know, I cry a lot more when I'm happy. Now, I have a lot more things to cry about."  
Doug gently put his hand on Kirill's cheek and Kirill looked up in surprise at the sudden soft contact.  
"Heh. I like those kinds of tears."  
Kirill and Doug smiled and just gazed at each other.

_This feels kind of nice._ Kirill thought.  
They started to move closer to each other.  
_Wait, why is my body moving?_  
Doug moved his hands to put them on Kirill's hips as Kirill slowly wrapped his arms around Doug's neck.  
Their lips kept getting closer to each other until they were a few centimeters apart.  
"So classy, guys!"

Kirill and Doug let go of each other and saw Deana staring.  
"Uh, I, uh, why-why are you over here?" Kirill was very flustered that Deana almost caught him making out with Doug.  
"Well, I realized you two were no where to be seen. Guess I interrupted something." Deana was getting a kick out of this.  
"You know, you could have just walked away."  
"What and miss the looks on your faces? I already knew you two had a thing going on, but I didn't think you were going to use Derick's place as your love nest."  
"A thing?" Kirill said, confusedly.  
"We don't really have a thing." Doug said, getting flustered and embarrassed.  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourselves that. Anyway, hurry up and get back to the others. You have any idea how annoyingly dedicated Kay is right now to make this party good?"

Deana walked back to the others. Doug and Kirill turned to each other and weren't sure what to say.  
"Um-I-uh. A thing?" Kirill finally got something out. "Uh-well. I-uh." Doug was feeling so awkward and flustered. He wanted to say something to Kirill, but Deana catching then almost smooching in a dark hall caught him off guard, something that doesn't usually happen. Seems like, now a day, he let's his guard down around Kirill.

_Okay. Come on, Doug, just ask him. You can do this._

Kirill noticed how unsettled Doug looked and figured that he should change the subject.  
"Uh. Why don't we get back to the others?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Doug said, accidently.

_What?! That wasn't the thing that was supposed to come out of your mouth, you coward._

They went back to the party, though things were a little awkward between them. Kirill went over to get a drink with everyone else while Doug went over to drink and think by himself.

Derick noticed Doug seemed to be lost in thought.  
"Hey, Doug. What's up? Something wrong?"  
"No, just.... A little confused."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"I don't know what to say. It's just.....a friend of mine has another friend and he hasn't really been a good friend to that friend, but he regrets that and now he feels something really different towards that friend."  
"Uh-huh. What else?"  
"And I-I mean, my friend, well, whenever he's around that person, he just feels so happy and-"  
"Tingly." Derick said with a dopey look forming on his face.  
"And there's just this strange, but wonderful.."  
"Warmth." Doug and Derick say at the same time.  
"Yeah, I know what that's like." Derick said as he glanced over to Valery for a second.

Derick had pretty much figured out what was going on, but decided to keep up this little story for Doug's sake.  
"I think you're friend might have a crush on his friend."

That caught Doug by surprise. He had pretty much comes to the same conclusion with everything he's been dealing up till now, but coming from someone else's mouth, it sounded like an even bigger revelation. Doug wasn't sure how the handle this. He had never really been in love before. To be honest, he had never really had that many people he could consider close friends before. He didn't just want to jump someone he loved and scare them.

  
"Well, my friend doesn't really have much experience in that field. He's not sure how to go about this. And it's not exactly the best time to spring this up on that person. They have a lot on their plate right now and he doesn't want to pressure them. On the contrary, he wants to help that person, but that person-well-doesn't really want to inconvenience people, so he keeps a lot of his worries to himself until someone makes him spill."  
"I see. How about you-uh- I mean, you tell your friend that he should just follow his heart. Even if that sounds cheesy, it's true. He's not gonna get anywhere by worrying about how things will go, so might as well get an answer if those friends like each other."  
"I don't know. Maybe now just isn't a good time."

Doug wanted to tell Kirill how he felt, but it's just not the best time to spring up the possibility of romance. Kirill's already really stressed out and what Kirill's well-being is far more important to Doug than his desire to date him.

"Doug, let me tell you something. If you have a dream, you shouldn't wait for it tho coffee the you because it's not going to and if you wait too long, that dream might escape you. Just look at me, I waited a while and nobody would hire an old man like me to work in a bar."  
"Yeah, but it worked out for the most part "  
"Look, you get my point, Doug."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not the same man I was before and I want to prove that. I just hope that word vomit doesn't come out."  
"What was that last part?"  
"Nothing. But, if we're talking about the concept of dreams and romance then why don't you tell me what you plan to do with Valery."  
"What are you taking about?"  
"Come on. I'm asking if you still like him now that you know he's a man."  
"Well, yeah. I still like him. I don't really care if he's a man or woman. I just really like him." Derick said blushing and scratching the back of his head.  
"Then, why don't you go ask him out?"  
"I'm not even sure if he's into me like that."  
_I don't think that'll be had to find out._

"Well, I'll help in your little romance if you want."  
"You will?! Hey, you're the best, Doug. Don't forget to you're other friend with his little romance."  
"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first fanfic. I don't know how quick I can update it. School and studying can be pretty hectic. Not to mention my own self care. So be patient guys. And Thanks for reading.


End file.
